The car radio Kiel RD 126, which has a compact disc drive, is described in the Blaupunkt catalog Programm '96/'97 Sound und Fahrvergnugen pur. Mobile Kommunikation von Blaupunkt ['96-'97 Program: Pure Sound and Driving Pleasure. Mobile Communications from Blaupunkt]. This car radio also has an insertion slot for an access authorization card having an electronic memory chip in phone card format. An access code is stored on the memory chip. Herein, the insertion slot is not embodied as a disc drive.